The last chance
by Meister Ranko
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the trial, it begins with Maya's POV in which she thinks about what Godot did and how that made her change. Godot then meets Phoenix to give him something and a well known person appears...


THE LAST CHANCE

BY: MEISTER RANKO/RANKO INAZUMA

I don't know how to feel right now, I don't know if I should be happy to stay alive or sad knowing that fact that someone is going to jail after committing a crime to protect me.

I admit I've been like a child…but now, this experience is making me think, yet now I don't know what to do.

I tried to defend him; I tried to cover his crime, even knowing that I was doing the wrong decision.

But the strange thing is that he was different in that moment, it looked like he wanted himself to be discovered and found guilty and my efforts were useless.

I can't blame Nick, he was just doing his job, pursuing the truth, a truth that was bitter as the coffee he uses to drink.

I can't blame Mr. Godot for what he did, he just did it to protect me, and I don't know what his intention was.

And finally, he confessed everything, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't, I saw red trails on his face under that mask, Nick thought it was blood but I knew it was his own tears, I wished I could cry too.

When they were going to take Mr. Godot to transport him to jail, I thought I had a good idea and left the courtroom, even Nick didn't noticed when I left.

District's Court

Defendant's Lobby N° 1

Phoenix Wright sighed, finally the case was cleared, Iris was found not guilty even she was punished for being an accomplice, but Phoenix was relieved that she was found innocent.

As for Godot, he felt bad for him in the end, he knew that the fault wasn't his, but he couldn't save him.

They shared a last coffee cup, and deep inside he was surprised as Godot pronounced his name correctly.

Now he wondered where was Maya, he was focused on the trial that he didn't acknowledged her absence.

But his thoughts were cut by a voice.

"Thinking about the aftermath…Phoenix Wright?" that was Godot, or known again as Diego Armando, who was accompanied by two police guards.

"Go-Godot?" Phoenix asked, surprised at seeing him.

"I'm not Godot anymore, Godot never existed, I'm just Diego Armando" Diego corrected him.

"Okay…but I thought you were going to be transferred to jail…" Phoenix replied.

"That's right" said Diego "But I asked a last favor, that's why I'm here…"

"I came here to give you something…" he said searching in his pocket.

He took a photo, it was a photo taken some years ago, when Mia was still alive, it was her before his first trial.

"Why don't you keep it with yourself?" Phoenix asked curiously "It can make you company…"

"No Wright…" Diego replied shaking his head in negation "I won't live long, even I know I won't meet Mia in afterlife after my crime…this is the last thing I have about her and I want to give it to you…"

Phoenix was dumbstruck and reluctantly accepted the gift.

"After all this time…you kept that photo…" a new voice said, a feminine one.

Both guys were surprised, they knew that voice very well and they knew who it was.

They looked behind, Maya was some steps behind them, but there was something different in her image, it was the fact that she was channeling someone's spirit but it was no ordinary spirit.

It was Mia, the same Mia that used to be Phoenix's master, the same Mia that he used to work with and the same Mia he loved…

"I'm here Diego, being channeled by my sister but I'm here…" she said, smiling in the only way Mia knows.

"Kitten…" he muttered, surprised.

"Even after all this time…you're still the charming kitten I know" he said regaining his composure.

"You know you used to make me blush with that" Mia said giggling a bit.

"I…I apologize for everything, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't and I treated Phoenix Wright as the guilty one, but deep inside I knew it was my fault…in the end, he ended up saving me…" he said mournfully.

"It's okay, it wasn't you fault either, now that the woman that caused you all this suffering is dead…and now that I'm here, your soul is finally free of the chains…" Mia said.

"Now it's over Kitten, I lost everything…I can't go on now…" Diego replied "I'm doomed…"

"You're wrong Diego…" Mia countered "You have a life, you can improve it"

She took his hand and softly she caressed them while smiling warmly at him.

"Please, try to life, try to be happy, don't give up now…I won't deny it, I love you, and for this love I have, I'll ask you to live…I'll wait for you and when the time comes, I'll be happy to see you in the afterlife…"

Then, she kissed him, a kiss full of love.

"Until then…" Mia said "Try to be happy…"

"…I'll try, kitten…" Diego said, finally being escorted away by the police.

"In the end, I couldn't save him…you must be ashamed of me, right Mia?" Phoenix said sadly.

"No Phoenix…" Mia said calmly "In the end, you saved him in a way that had nothing to do with living or dying…"

Local Prison

Detention Center's Visitor's Room

2 weeks after the resolution of the case and after being transferred to prison, Diego Armando was notified that he was being visited by someone, he didn't need to guess who it was when he saw that person's face behind the glass.

"So, the kitten comes to see the rat…" Diego says.

"Don't he harsh with yourself…" it was Mia, channeled again by Maya "I know you're a great guy…even Maya has some respect for you"

"I came to see you, also I brought you a meal I made for you…" she said and smiled.

Diego didn't say anything…

"Even I brewed your favorite blend…#102…" she said taking a coffee cup.

Diego smiled, finally having the hope he lost for many years, reflected in the face of the girl she loved.


End file.
